falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC04Savoy.txt
DLC04ConvDiscipleSavoy |scene= |srow=3 |topic=1031106 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' No way. Too many things I don't trust around here right now. |after=Disciple: Damn, you're right. Might get more action just sticking around here. |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Suspicious}'' Why? You screw something up? |after=Disciple: Damn, you're right. Might get more action just sticking around here. |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Slightly grateful. / Neutral}'' Good, this is just what I wanted. |after=Disciple: Damn, you're right. Might get more action just sticking around here. |abxy=A3a}} DLC04DialogueRaiderBossDisciples |scene=- |srow=28 |topic=0102FF6C |trow=18 |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Heh. Don't look like much to me. You want to talk? Talk to Nisha. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grumbling. Hates being nice to the player. / Irritated}'' I guess you're all right. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grumbling. Hates being nice to the player. / Irritated}'' You pulled it off. Don't let it go to your head. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grumbling. Hates being nice to the player. / Irritated}'' Yeah, yeah. Good job and whatever. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Player is favoring them, but he doesn't trust the player. / Irritated}'' Disciples on top, huh? Better not be some trick. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Player is favoring them, but he doesn't trust the player. / Irritated}'' Trying to butter up Nisha? It won't work. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Player is favoring them, but he doesn't trust the player. / Irritated}'' Just because you throw us some scraps doesn't mean I have to like you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Suspicious}'' Still trying to figure you out. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Suspicious}'' I'm watching you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Suspicious}'' One. Wrong. Move. Just try me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Hates the player. / Angry}'' The only thing keeping me from ripping your throat out is Nisha. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Hates the player. / Angry}'' Walk away. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Hates the player. / Angry}'' Next time I see you, I hope I'm gouging those eyes out. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grumbling to himself. / Irritated}'' Goddamn Operator scumbags. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grumbling to himself. / Irritated}'' Those Pack-holes even look at me wrong, they're dead. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grumbling to himself. / Irritated}'' I could really go for killing someone right about now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grumbling to himself. / Irritated}'' So sick of Nuka-Cola. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grumbling to himself. / Irritated}'' Swear to God, I'll kill them all. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0101D965 |before= |response=''{Player just killed you, but you're at peace with your death, being united with the dark entity you believe in. / InPain}'' Aaahh... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0101D964 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Player hit you in combat. / SinisterSmile}'' I'll give you that one. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Player hit you in combat. / SinisterSmile}'' Lucky shot. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Player hit you in combat. / InPain}'' Shit. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0101D963 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Taunting the player in combat. / SinisterSmile}'' I'm going to make a nice wall hanging out of you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Taunting the player in combat. / SinisterSmile}'' It's better up close and personal. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Taunting the player in combat. / SinisterSmile}'' Killing you is going to make my day. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0101D962 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Starting combat. Eager. / SinisterSmile}'' Right then. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Starting combat. Eager. / SinisterSmile}'' This won't take long. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Starting combat. Eager. / SinisterSmile}'' This is going to be good. |after= |abxy=}} DLC04DialogueRaiderDiscipleScenes |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0104BDEF |trow=2 |before=Dixie: What about you big guy? Nothing to say on the matter? |response=''{Neutral}'' As long as he doesn't get in my way... don't much care. |after=Dixie: Yeah, figured as much. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Dixie: What about you big guy? Nothing to say on the matter? |response=''{Neutral}'' As long as she doesn't get in my way... don't much care. |after=Dixie: Yeah, figured as much. |abxy=A2a}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files